The Death of Brothers
by alimination602
Summary: The Covenant attack on Cote d'azur and a story of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Death of Brothers

Hundreds of Covenant Banshees glided gracefully over the city like a swarm of wasps. The Covenant ships in orbit danced with the UNSC fleet, any pathetic attempt by the humans at retaliation was quickly being smashed down by the force of Covenant bombardment.

A squad of Covenant Elites charged through the broken streets of Cote Azur's main residential district. The squad was lead by Shangheili Ultra Snaglin.

The squad stormed up the stone steps towards a grand human structure which dominated the district. The words '_Galactic History Museum_' were engraved into the archway above the door. The squad took positions either side of the door. Snaglin raised his hand and pointed to the large wooden door which would lead into the building. An Elite Major stepped forward, drawing a demolition charge from his back. He secured the explosives against the door, stepping back behind the safe cover of one of the pillars. He activated the detonator on his gauntlet, the charge detonated, sending wood and masonry spewing out in all directions. Once the dust had settled the squad stormed into the building.

The entrance hall they entered was dimly lit; the walls were lined with primitive human weapons that were of no importance to them. In the center of the room lay a large statue of a human holding a sword above his head in triumph as another human was crushed beneath the weight of his boot. Snaglin did not recognize this human though something about him seemed familiar. While in his daze his second in command, Kagri, approached his side.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

Snaglin shook his head to clear his mind "It is nothing" He motioned his squad deeper into the human building.

Snaglin's squad came to a halt at a large bulkhead door. "The gate to the holy rings is beyond this door. Open it" The squad's tech specialist approached the terminal controlling the door. He removed a small holoprojector from his belt; he interfaced it with the computer terminal and began hacking. The specialists hand danced over the controls like his arm was an extension of the computer.

A sudden series of loud beeps emanated from the door, the mechanisms activated it slowly began to hiss open on hydraulic pistons. Snaglin marched into the room with his squad closely in tow. Snaglin's eyes scanned the room; the room beyond was topped by a large dome decorated with an ancient Roman design which seemed even more primitive than the rest of the museum. The walls were lined with yet more paintings and statues of past human victories. Being surrounded by images of the humans brutish and unrefined past sickened him to the point of vomiting. But for now he was only concerned with their prize.

Snaglin approached the pedestal in the center of the room. Atop the pedestal sat a small red glowing stone, its surface lined with ancient forerunner symbols. Snaglin removed the stone from its resting place and turned to his brothers, raising his prize out at arms length. "This is what will lead us to the Halo Rings. Rejoice my brothers. You have brought the Covenant one step closer to salvation!" A loud roar emanated from his squad, each Elite raising their weapons in triumph.

Snaglin tapped a switch on his wristband. "Shipmaster, this is Captain Snaglin. We have secured the artifact and are ready for extraction".

"_I am afraid that we cannot allow that_" A voice boomed from the shadows above them. Snaglin immediately recognized the voice as that of one of the Prophet Hierarchy commanding the Covenant fleet in orbit.

"Prophet Hierarch?" Snaglin asked, not surrendering a hint of surprise to the voice.

A holographic representation of the Prophet Hierarch appeared over the artifact. "_I have received information that the humans have established a military stronghold outside of Cote Azur and are preparing to attack this city. We must not allow them to acquire this artifact"._ The Prophets frail hand passed over the artifact._ "Your squad has been reassigned to protect this room until our research team can decipher the symbols of the ancients_"

"Of course Hierarch. It would be an honor" Snaglin clasped his forearm over his chest.

"_Very well. For the glory of the Covenant_" The Prophets voice and the hologram faded as quickly as they had appeared.

The next few days were the worst his squad had ever experienced. Endless routines of patrolling the interior of the facility or posted on the roof of the museum as a sentry. Snaglin and his squad had joined the military to fight the human scourge and bring glory to the Covenant.

Snaglin passed through the reinforced door into the central chamber where the artifact resided. The purple glow of Covenant equipment impacted his eyes like concentrated plasma fire. He approached the tech specialist to request an update on the situation.

"What have you deciphered from the artifact?" He hung over the tech engrossed in his work.

The elite turned to his superior officer and snapped a crisp salute. "I am afraid the markings are complex. But we have confirmed that this artifact is the key to locating the Halo constructs".

"Very well. I expect an update in five standard hours" the lack of progress so far only meant that his squad would be forced to remain here as security until their completion.

"Yes sir" The technician returned to his work. Snaglin approached his computer terminal. It was again time for the squads to report in. He tapped the holographic symbols, opening a COM link to his patrols moving throughout the network of corridors within the building.

"Beta Squad. Repeat beta squad. Report"

"_Beta squad reporting, sir. No activity in the east wing of the building_"

"Very well. Remain alert" Snaglin closed the COM. He tapped another switch and opened another link. "Gamma squad, Gamma squad" Static.

"Gamma squad reporting. All clear at the front door, sir"

It surprised Snaglin that even the humans were this slow to mount an offensive. "Very well, stay alert"

Next was delta squad. "Delta squad". All that filled the COM was static. "Delta squad. Come in" Again white noise filled the channel. Snaglin activated an open COM channel. "Patrols, I have lost Delta patrol. Has there been any sign of them?"

"_Negative Commander. Beta patrol out_"

Gamma came in "_Our communications are disabled as well. What do you think happened to them?_"

"Unknown. But I am going to discover their fate. Stay alert. Should you see any humans, kill them without hesitation" Snaglin closed the communication channel. He opened a reconnaissance map of the building. Delta squad had been assigned to patrol the west wing of the museum. He closed the map. He gathered his Plasma Sword, Plasma Rifle. He secured some spare grenades against his belt. He charged through the bulkhead doors in search of the missing Delta Squad.

Snaglin charged through the long corridors of the museum. Many conflicting thoughts coursed through his mind- What had tragedy had befallen Delta? Had they become Heretic traitors? Had they been slain in battle?

He pushed these distracting thoughts aside. He turned a corner; he suddenly froze in his tracks. The corridor before him was strewn with the ravaged bodies of Covenant Elites. Snaglin knelt down next to the corpse of the squad leader Major Zammne. Fresh light blue blood drizzled from his mandibles; his cold hand still clasped his weapon tightly in his grip. At least Delta squad had died fighting. Snaglin looked into the bullet wounds; he reached into the wound and removed a small metal cylinder from the floor.

It was one of those cursed primitive projectile's the humans utilized in their weapons. There was no other evidence of who had murdered his squad- no other bodies, no blood stains other than that of the slain Elites. There was only one human who could have killed an entire squad of Elites single handedly. He knew he did not have much time.

He hurriedly leapt up and sprinted back towards the artifact. As he entered the central room which held the crystal he found, to his dread, that he was too late. The lifeless bodies of the technicians littered the floor at his feet. And the pedestal stood empty. Snaglin glanced over his shoulder to see a heavily armored creature behind him.

"_Mission Accomplished Admiral. I am ready for exfil. I'll meet the Pelican at rendezvous point Alpha. Spartan 117. Out_" The demon spoke into its helmet.

Snaglin charged towards the human as it stepped past the boundary of the blast door, the heavy mechanisms engaging of their own accord, slowly beginning to seal the door. Snaglin's pace quickened, but to no avail. The bulkhead door closed shut, Snaglin's momentum carrying him forward to impact the solid metal. He slammed his fist into the door in a vain attempt to breach it. The murder of his squad, of his brothers, would be avenged. His prey had evaded him. But it would not remain so for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Remnant from the Past

Though years had passed from that day at Cote Azur, Snaglins memories of his brother's deaths remained deeply engraved within his mind. He had vowed to bring their murderer to justice, and he would honor his promise.

After his defeat at Sigma IV Snaglin had been transferred into a new unit within the Covenant military. Though the process had been slow and arduous he had risen through the ranks to be promoted to Supreme Ship Master of the Twenty Seventh Covenant flotilla. His ship The _Flames of Truth_ served as his flagship. Snaglins armada of one Carrier, three Destroyers and five Frigates were the Hierarch Prophet's right hand, the instrument of their will. Snaglins fleet had been assigned to search an ancient planet for Forerunner relics. Within the depths of his flagship Snaglin was engaged in sword combat with another Elite, his Second in command Commander Kasovi.

Snaglin brought his sword down onto his opponent with powerful force. Kosavi dodged the attack with lightening reflexes, slashing his sword at his opponents open torso. Kasovi's sword came forward as Snaglin grabbed his arm and brought the sword back at his opponent. Kasovi used his free hand to attempt to break Snaglins grip on his weapon. Snaglin grabbed his Kosavi's wrist and flung him over his head onto his back. But Kasovi tightened his grip on Snaglins arm and brought him down on top of him. Snaglin raised his weapon over Kasovi's throat, Kasovi raised his sword to his opponents back. Snaglin had a killing blow before him, but he stayed his hand.

He peered over to the spectating crowd of Elites who stood with ghost like silence. "What did Lieutenant Kasovi do wrong?" Snaglin questioned the group.

"Nothing Supreme Commander" One of the spectators spoke up. "He can end your life with one movement of his sword. But if he finished you your weight would have brought your sword down on him, ending his life as well"

"Correct. Though my life may have ended my threat has not ceased. Kasovi is a far more skilled warrior than I; I would have little chance of overpowering him in a direct attack. I therefore had to think of alternate strategy. This strategy may only be used once, but it still remains a valid one"

Snaglin stared down into the eyes of his opponent, even on the brink of death his eyes still flared with fiery passion "This training session is over" Snaglin bellowed to the crowd. He stepped off of his opponent.

As Kasovi rose to his feet he noticed the deep cut on his superiors shoulder. "Commander, you are wounded. My apologies, in the future I shall handle my blade with greater skill" Kasovi pleaded. An accidental injury inflicted on a superior during training was a great dishonor in Shangheili culture. Snaglin looked down at the cut

"It is a mortal wound, it will heal. It also serves as an excellent reminder of the price of failure" Snaglin spoke.

Snaglin and Kasovi left the training room. In the corridor outside they were approached by a low ranking Unnogy Deacon, shuffling forward from the elevator to greet him. The Grunt waddled to Snaglins side holding a small data pad in his stubby hand. "Ship Master. We have received a communication from the Prophet hierarchy; he requires your presence on the Bridge"

"Very well. Dismissed" Snaglin replied. The Deacon bowed respectively, shuffling away to another of his menial tasks.

"The Prophet Hierarch, this is a matter of great importance" Kasovi looked over at Snaglin as they strode towards the gravity lift.

"Yes, it is a great honor to be addressed by the Prophet" They stepped onto the large floating disc; the lift wavered lightly with the sudden weight. Snaglin tapped the controls, the lift slowly rose through the decks towards the Bridge.

Snaglin and Kasovi strode onto the ships bridge, the blissful purple glow of Covenant machinery bombarded their eyes. They walked onto the suspended platform in the centre of the room, surrounded by Unnogy technicians hanging over their consoles. The bridges main view screen crackled to life. The black sheet covering the screen was suddenly replaced by the frail form of the Leader of the Covenant- the Prophet of Truth. His flowing red robe draped across his frail form, his grand golden headdress sat snuggly upon the crown of his head. Truth brought his frail fingers together as he addressed Snaglin. "_Supreme Ship Master Snaglin. Your fleet has been redirected to assist in our cleansing of the human planet of Reach. Ensure that you make best speed for the system and contact the Prophet Councilor aboard the Cruiser 'Bloodied Spirit'. May the Forerunners shine upon you_"

The screen snapped off. Snaglin turned to address his crew. "Very well. We have heard the voice of the Prophet. Now we must be their sword, and deliver their judgment to the unbelievers. Charge slipspace capacitors, ready our jump to Reach. Inform the Ship masters and arrange a rendezvous point on the edge of the system". Snaglin turned to face the view screen, a video feed from the ships exterior camera showed his fleet as broke off from their previous assignments and began entering slipspace. A circle of blazing white light appeared on the nose of each craft, growing larger by the second as it consumed ever more of the ship until it blinked out of existence. The screen flared white as a slipspace rupture enveloped his own ship and he followed suit to lead the charge.

Snaglins fleet grouped around the _Flames of Truth_. Snaglin stared out at the ferocious space battle which waged before them. The grand Covenant Armada was devastating the human ships, though victory was not yet assured. The humans orbital Mass Accelerator Cannons were tearing through the Covenant ships one by one. Snaglin turned to his Communications officer. "Contact the _Bloodied Spirit_ and alert them to our arrival so that we may enact the will of the Prophets".

The Unnogy attending the communication station tapped the commands into the holographic keyboard, the icons flashed on the view screen in response. "Transmission has been sent Ship Master"

Snaglin looked out at the pitiful human fleet, his orders were to hold position at the edge of the system until they had contacted the Prophet Councilor. The dread of waiting was quickly beginning to degrade him. "_Flames of Truth, we have received your transmission. Our fleet is being harassed by those human cannons. I request that you drop your ship into low orbit over the planets surface and lead a ground force to destroy the human generators powering the guns. But beware- this planet was once the origin point of the human's demon 'Spartans'. Even now some of their taint may remain. Once those humans' guns have been removed I shall lead our glorious armada to victory_"

"Acknowledged Prophet Councilor. We shall remove the threat of the human weapons" Snaglin replied. The view screen snapped off.

A sense of blissful anticipation ran through Snaglin's entire body. The home of the demons was where the will of the Prophet's had leaded him. Here lay the information he had sought for so many years- the location and identity of the Spartan demon who had murdered his brothers so many years during the operation on Cote Azur.

Snaglin turned to Kasovi. "Inform the Ship Masters, and prepare all ground forces aboard the _Flames of Truth_ for a planetary assault. I will lead our troops personally in this assault. I request for you to fight by my side."

"It would be an honor to assist you purging this human scourge". Kasovi saluted his Ship Master, bringing his fist hard against his chest. Kasovi stepped off of the raised platform, leaving the bridge, ready to prepare himself and the troops for the assault. Snaglin tapped a key on his gauntlet.

A hologram of a squad of Covenant Shangheili sprung to life, the seven of them each standing proudly in their finely polished armour. "Your souls, my brothers, may sleep soundly tonight for I will be exacting revenge for your deaths. After all these years you shall have retribution" he whispered to himself as much to his brothers. He closed the hologram as he stared over the planet he where he was about to exact his revenge. For the first time since he had allowed his brothers death, he felt his honor return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Calm Before the Storm

The moment had arrived. The _Flames of Truth_ was positioned over the planet's surface and the ground assault force was prepared. Snaglin walked along the catwalk overlooking ships primary hanger bay. He stared down over the formations of Covenant troops assembled on the hanger deck below him- Unnogy, Shangheili, Kig-Yar and pairs of Mgalekgolo bond brothers. The hundreds of soldiers were organized in orderly rows according to their duties and their ranks.

He knew that many of these fine servants of the Covenant would not survive this encounter, Snaglin had read the reports. The human Spartans were vicious- Spartans had torn through entire battalions of elite Covenant infantry, armored columns of vehicles and even entire Covenant armadas. But he would not fail the Covenant, and he would not fail his brothers.

"Servants of the Covenant. We have been tasked by the highest authority, the Prophet Hierarch's, to eliminate the human weapons that threaten our grand armada. We will launch a ground assault against the human installations. With our powerful weapons we shall smash the human generators and allow our ships to cleanse this planet in the name of the Prophets and the Great Journey" An uproar of yells and growls rose up from the ranks below.

"I am sure that many of you may have heard the stories of the humans 'Demons'. They may have even slain members of your own clans" Upon the mention of the 'Demon' the crowd before him roared in a fit of rage. "There have been reports of the 'Demons' presence on the planet, and we shall have the glory of ridding the galaxy of this filth. Remember your comrades who have fallen at human feet. I offer you the chance to seek your retribution. Fight bravely for the Covenant and the Great Journey"

Another roar rose up from the ranks as every soldier marched towards the fleet of waiting Phantom and Spirit dropships docked all around the hanger bay. Snaglin stepped back from the railing, taking a last glance down at his army, many of these faces he will never see again. He glared at the minor Elite standing next to him "Prepare my Phantom dropship for departure". He walked towards the bulkhead door leading out of the hanger without another word.

Snaglin stepped into the armory to prepare his arsenal that would serve him in his search for revenge. A range of Covenant weaponry was arranged across the wall. Each weapon, from Plasma Rifles to Swords, was all cleanly polished, their power packs charged to maximum.

Snaglin took a handful of grenades, plasma rifle and some spare charge packs. Snaglin drew his sword from his belt. This was the sword he was given by Zammane, and had fought and trained with it for years. It was his last attachment to his fallen brother. He deactivated the weapon and returned it to his belt. He checked the seals on his armour components, taking a final breath he tensed and relaxed his arms. Ready to begin the operation he strode out of the armory.

Snaglin walked through the hanger bay filled with Covenant troops and Dropships. He paid little attention to any of the minor Elites who passed him in transit, each laden with an individual arsenal of weapons. He stepped across to the other side of the Hanger bay. Before him lay his personal dropship- it was a standard Phantom dropship but it was equipped with additional armor and an updated head turret, allowing for safer insertion into a hot LZ.

Snaglin walked into the gravity beam, being pulled up into the interior of his dropship. Snaglin noticed Kasovi standing next to him, the remainder of the Phantom's hold full of other Covenant Elites and Grunts.

The dropships hatch slowly hissed closed; the ships interior were suddenly blanketed in a layer of darkness. The interior lights activated and filled the compartment with a faint purple glow. Snaglin glanced into the cockpit as he saw the pilot playing with the controls, launching the ship off of the surface of the hanger bay. The Dropship glided out of the hanger bay of _The Flames of Truth_, gliding out into the dark blackness of space.

Snaglin glanced out of the windscreen as he saw the hanger move around him. He was thrust back into his seat as the ship darted forward into the dark blackness of space.

He stared at the view screen before him as he saw the devastation in orbit, the crippled hulls of Human and Covenant ships moved around each other in some kind of terrible dance of death.

His delicate thoughts were quickly broken as an explosion rocked through the ship. "Ship Master" the pilot called to him. Snaglin stepped into the cockpit. "We are under fire from one of those human ships"

"Do we not have weapons?" Snaglin inquired, frustrated at his defenselessness in space.

"I am afraid not enough firepower to fight a Human frigate, no matter how pathetic their technology is" Snaglin clenched his fists, he felt torn. On the one hand a servant of the Covenant never stepped down from a fight, to do so was the highest dishonor, but he and his squad was required on the planet's surface to lead the assault.

"Continue on our present course. Increase power to the shields and engines".

"Yes Ship Master" The Elite pilot returned to his work.

Snaglin stared down towards the planet and watched as his fleet of dropships descended towards the surface. "Incoming projectile!" The pilot yelled frantically. "Brace for impact in nine seconds"

"Can the shields withstand the impact?" Snaglin asked, but he was cut off as another round struck the rear of the ship. The pilot was thrown from his seat as he grabbed onto the control panel for support.

"Status!" Snaglin screamed.

The pilot scrambled back into his seat, he scanned the control panel. "Shields are holding. Primary turret destroyed. Engines, badly damaged". The ship continued to descend towards the surface of Reach, slowly gaining speed as it descended towards. The hull of the craft began to flare white hot as it encountered the resistance of the planets atmosphere. Snaglin scrambled back into the transport bay as he strapped himself into his seat. "Twenty seconds to impact" The pilot spoke over the shipboard speakers Snaglin glanced over the line of elites at his sides. "According to our station! All without exception!" One of the elites began to recite the Covenant oath, the right of passage that every member of the Covenant faced.

"Ten seconds" The pilot called.

"On the blood of our fathers on the blood of our sons we swore to uphold the Covenant" Snaglin joined in.

"Even to our dieing breath!" They continued in unison "And continue our march to glorious salvation!" They finished in unison.

The impact finally hit, Snaglins vision darkened. Though pain coursed through his body, he felt at peace. After years of turmoil he was finally about to be reunited with his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Revenge

Snaglins vision was shaken and blurred, his body was cold. Finally his vision began to clear, pain stabbed through his body. He rose shakily to his feet; he crashed back down against the hull of the craft, clutching his side. Snaglin glanced around; he was surrounded by nothing but jungle.

He stumbled a few steps forward; he turned around to see the smoking wreckage of his dropship behind him laid out before him. He stood in horror as he saw the corpses of the other Covenant Grunts and Elites who had been in the dropship with him; each corpse was splayed out in the dirt with blood seeping from their assorted wounds.

He knelt down next to Kasovi's body, yet another brother killed by human hands. This drove Snaglin's rage to grow even further. He dropped his head in shame; wasting time grieving was not what his brothers would have wanted, and would not see them avenged. They wanted him to deliver retribution by killing the Demon who had killed them.

He rose up and searched for supplies. He searched the crash site finding some ammo and grenades; he checked his belt and found his sword was still safely secured at his belt. He tapped his wristband as the COM sparked and died. Sighing softly Snaglin opened a holographic map of the area supplied by the advance team who had identified the generator facility- marking the facility in his mind. Snaglin left the crash site and never looked back. He trekked through the jungle hoping to come across other Covenant forces.

As Snaglin took each step through this dense wilderness a new shot of pain coursed through him. With every step he took he wished he could just collapse to the ground and allow the void to consume him, but the only thing keeping him going was his honor and his determination to see his brothers vengeance delivered. The honor to die fighting. The darkness of the jungle was suddenly broken by an explosion of purple light at his side. His instincts forced him to find cover, dropping to the ground beside a tree, protected from whatever his attacker could retaliate with.

He clutched his plasma rifle tight in his hand, a plasma grenade in the other. He primed the grenade with a squeeze of the switch and threw it around the base of the tree. 3...2...1 the flash of the grenade was his signal as he looked around the tree his weapon rose. He stood stunned- nothing but a burn mark singeing the ground from the grenade, small embers burning the blades of grass. He took a step forward his weapon raised. No sign of any humans or Covenant.

A rustle came from the bush beside him- a flaming blue orb of plasma landed at his feet. He dived to the side as the plasma grenade exploded. He aimed at where the grenade had come from and fired. He charged forward and leapt into the bush in hopes of capturing his attacker. He emerged from the bush and crashed down into the dirt at the edge of a steep cliff. He looked up; a shocked expression replaced any sign of pain across his face.

He looked down onto a battlefield sown with broken human and Covenant technology. At the far end of the battlefield lay a giant pulsing cylinder, pulsing blue arcs of energy pulsed from its surface, the generator facility. He noticed the broken corpse of a jackal clutching a Covenant Carbine rifle lying next to him. Snaglin lifted the rifle from its resting place as he brought the scope to his eye. He scanned across the facility- searching for defenses, entrances. Something caught his eye.

He activated the magnification on the weapon. He finally focused to see a Spartan standing on a ledge overlooking the battlefield, clutching a squirming grunt in its tight metal gauntlet. He watched as the Grunt screeched as the creature tightened its grip on his throat, the squirming slowly stopped, and the Grunts body turned limp. The Demon threw the Grunts dismembered corpse over the ledge, watching as the wet corpse smashed into the ground with a wet thwack. The anger built up inside of Snaglin as he watched the demon walk back into the base. He lowered the weapon, holding it loosely in his arms. After years of searching he had found the demon who had slain his brothers, now he was going to deliver their revenge. Snaglin slipped down the muddy ridge, never breaking stride as he touched down on the wet battlefield. He charged towards the base, and his prize.

Snaglin crept through the bowels of the human facility- he licked his mandibles in anticipation, the creature he had been searching for was within his grasp. He suddenly ground to a halt at a locked security door. He stood beside the door. He drew a plasma grenade from his belt. He primed the grenade, planting the weapon against the doors keypad. The grenade exploded, the keypad shattered. The door slid silently opened, bathing the dark corridor in the dim light seeping in from the room beyond.

Snaglin silently stepped into the room, melding into the dark shadows. A large computer terminal dominated the far wall. Someone was perched over the main computer console- the Demon. The creature looked just as alien as the rest of the human scourge. But this creature was different, half organic, half machine. An abomination.

The creature turned to face him- its golden visor staring directly into his soul. With lighting efficiency it drew its assault rifle from its back, firing a burst of fire. Snaglin leapt to the side, drawing his Plasma Rifle and firing in mid-flight. The super heated plasma splashed across the Demons shields to no affect. Snaglin rolled to his feet, charging towards his enemy, the Demon striking assault rifle rounds in his chest, the bullets ricocheted harmlessly off his shield. He impacted the creature in a flare of strained shields. Snaglin drew his plasma sword from his belt.

The Spartan anticipated the attack, grabbing Snaglins forearm in his vice like grip in an attempt to gain control of the weapon. Snaglin pressed his entire weight into the push, attempting to bring the swords bladed edge down across the Spartans chest. Snaglin stared into the creatures visor, even through the thick metal plating Snaglin could still imagine the creatures burning eyes as he fought against his opponent. Snaglin fed upon his contained anger, using it as his source of power as he forced the blade ever closer to the creatures exposed neck. But slowly he felt his hold over the weapon slowly begin to diminish. The Spartan was a formidable adversary, but he would not abandon the opportunity to avenge his brothers.

The sword grazed Snaglin's shoulder as the Spartan forced the sword forward. Blood drizzled from the fresh wound, but Snaglin refused to stop fighting.

Snaglin utilized his final breath of strength, forcing the sword into the demon's exposed torso. The Spartan recoiled backwards; Snaglin struck a final blow, jamming the blade into the Spartans torso. Snaglin released his grip on the weapon, the Spartan collapsed to the floor at Snaglins feet.

Snaglin collapsed to his knees. He glanced at the wound cut deeply across his shoulder,

if he kept losing blood at this rate he would not survive long. But Snaglin did not care, he had delivered his vengeance, he had enacted his revenge.

The retribution he had sought for so long had finally been given. Finally the souls of his brothers could rest in peace

Snaglin glanced over at the corpse of the Spartan he had killed; he noticed the insignia UNSC SPARTAN-057 engraved into its amour. This was not the Demon who had killed his brothers, this was not his target. Their killer was still out there, he had failed them.

Snaglin began to wonder, had it even been worth it? Hunting down his brothers killer had taken years and, in the end, had cost him his life. But his brothers had been avenged right? He realized that he had been blinded by his rage. His vision began to darken, his body became cold. At last he was at peace.


End file.
